degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
What a Girl Wants (1)
What a Girl Wants (1) is the premiere for Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on July 19, 2010. The episode not only marked the first time Degrassi aired simultaneously on both TeenNick and MuchMusic, but is also the first episode to air on a new network (MuchMusic). Over one million viewers tuned in to watch this episode. Summary Holly J. returns, still shaky from leaving Declan behind in NYC to attend Vanderbilt Prep. But everything she thought she could count on back at Degrassi is in jeopardy, too. Meanwhile, Fiona has a new boyfriend, but her taste in guys might not be the best. Main Plot Holly J.'s summer with Declan in New York has come to an end. The Coynes throw her a going away party at their Manhattan home, where Fiona shows up with her new boyfriend, Bobby. Fiona and Holly J. have settled their differences, and they even hug before Holly J. leaves. Fiona and Declan walk into Vanderbilt Prep for their first day. Declan wants to go for orientation but Fiona says she's waiting for Bobby to give her the "private tour." Declan tells her to be careful, reminding her that although Bobby is her first real boyfriend, she's definitely not his first girlfriend. Fiona tells him not to worry, and that he doesn't have to "big brother" her anymore. Bobby arrives at school to give Fiona the tour consisting of private stairwells and abandoned classrooms. Fiona tells him that she better be the only one getting a private tour, and he calls her his "one and only." Bobby tells her that he pulled some strings with the headmaster, and got him to agree to look at new uniform designs; designed by Fiona. The next day, Fiona is working on her designs when Declan comes in after a night of fun with Bobby and the boys. Declan tells Fiona that his opinion on Bobby has changed after spending time with him the night before. Fiona shows him her uniform designs as their mom walks in, who comments that she's proud of Fiona for making a good early impression and is glad her and Bobby are hitting it off. Later on, Bobby arrives late to Fiona's place. Fiona chastises him for this, and asks what he did last night. Bobby becomes defensive, and Fiona tries to walk away when he angrily grabs her arm, hurting her. He apologizes, and kisses her arm as they walk off to school together. After school, Fiona is putting together her uniform designs while Bobby is there. Bobby seems uninterested, instead wanting to hook up with her. He pulls her to the couch, forcing her down despite Fiona's protests. She tries to get away, but Bobby forces himself on her. Fiona slaps him, and Bobby hits her back. Fiona orders him to get out. The next day, Bobby arrives at the Coynes' for brunch with a bouquet of flowers. Fiona is in the next room, covering up her black eye as her mom calls to her. Sub Plot On the morning of the first day of school, Anya is walking out of The Dot as Sav is walking in and awkwardly greets him. Peter, who is working at The Dot, asks if Sav and Anya's relationship is finally over. Sav replies that they're finally over, and that he dreads going to school because all his friends graduated. Drew Torres, a new student at Degrassi, enters the dot and pays for Sav's drink when he finds out he goes to Degrassi. Meanwhile, Holly J. has just gotten home from New York and notices boxes and packing tape in her room. After school, Mrs. Bhandari asks Sav how his day went, calling him popular. Confused, Sav asks who calls him popular and Alli confesses that a lot of girls think he's cute. Mrs. Bhandari says he should capitalize on his popularity and run for school president. He says there's no way he'd win because Holly J. has the support of the entire student body. Meanwhile, Holly J. has skipped the first day of school to unwind. She talks to Declan on Skype. He tells her the school year will just fly by and they'll be back together at Yale in no time. Mrs. Sinclair walks in to greet her daughter after not seeing her all summer, and Holly J. asks her mom why there are boxes in her room. Mrs. Sinclair tells her they sold the house, and are moving to an apartment not far away. Also, they've lost their savings. The next day, Sav stops Holly J. to tell her that he's going to run for office. Holly J. tells him to run for secretary, to which Sav replies he was thinking of president. Drew walks up to them, asking who Holly J. is. Sav introduces her as his competition, and Holly J. tells him that he's not president material. Holly J. gives her speech in the cafeteria, assuming she can just take over from last year. Sav steps up to the stage, giving his own spech for president, saying he's the "face of change" and to "Vote for Sav!" Later on, Anya greets Holly J. at her locker. At first, Holly J. ignores Anya, but then apologizes blaming Sav. She and Anya bash Sav, Anya saying she'll do anything to take down Sav after their breakup last year and how she could've spent senior year pregnant, giving Holly J. an idea. Holly J. tells Sav that she's amazed that he's running for president, lying to him by saying Anya's pregnant. Sav is shocked at this news as Holly J. walks away with a smirk on her face. Third Plot Principal Simpson greets Dave and Connor as they walk into school on the first day, telling the boys about class rep elections. Connor tells Dave there was a glitch in the ranking system they made to impress Alli. Dave tells him not to worry about it, he has a new plan to win over Alli - win Grade 10 Class Rep. Dave asks Alli if they can hang out after school. Alli, uninterested, tells him she's busy. In the Media Immersion Lab, Alli is shocked when she sees she's ranked #42 on Dave's Girls of Degrassi Page. Dave tries to tell her it was just a glitch, but she doesn't listen to him. Mr. Simpson walks in, introducing them to their new teacher Ms. Oh. He shows them their new chairs - yoga balls to replace the old computer chairs. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpspGHeLOPE What A Girl Wants]" by Christina Aguilera. It might also be named after the movie of the same name. *Munro Chambers, Cory Lee, Spencer Van Wyck, Jordan Todosey, Alicia Josipovic and Luke Bilyk have been added to the opening. *Miriam McDonald, Cassie Steele, Dalmar Abuzeid, Shane Kippel, Natty Zavitz, Scott Paterson, Jordan Hudyma and Paula Brancati are no longer regulars, leaving Stefan Brogren as the only remaining regular from Season 1. *This marks Wesley's first appearance as a regular. *This episode marks the first appearance of Drew Torres and Ms. Oh. *This is the first episode in Canada that doesn't have the The Next Generation ''tagline, and is just called ''Degrassi. |-| Gallery= normal_10x01_(22).jpg normal_10x01_(27).jpg normal_10x01_(89).jpg normal_10x01_(91).jpg normal_10x01_(106).jpg normal_10x01_(140).jpg normal_10x01_(173).jpg normal_10x01_(181).jpg normal_10x01_(186).jpg normal_10x01_(222).jpg normal_10x01_(255).jpg normal_10x01_(292).jpg normal_10x01_(313).jpg normal_10x01_(342).jpg normal_10x01_(389).jpg normal_10x01_(471).jpg what-a-girl-wants-1-full-episode.jpg 06-deg-1001-1004.jpg Normal 1001.jpg Normal break.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-01.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-07.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-08.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-09.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-10.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-11.jpg File:Normal degrassi-episode-one-13.jpg File:Normal degrassi-episode-one-14.jpg File:Normal degrassi-episode-one-15.jpg File:Normal degrassi-episode-one-16.jpg File:Normal degrassi-episode-one-17.jpg File:Normal degrassi-episode-one-18.jpg File:Normal degrassi-episode-two-01.jpg File:Normal what3.jpg File:Normal what4.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-12.jpg Normal what5.jpg Normal what6.jpg Normal what7.jpg Normal what8.jpg Normal whatagirlwants 02HR.jpg 546fd.png 54fd.png 543ds.png Ef.png 46d.png 3442.png 534d.png 543we.png 433fd.png 645d.png 45e.png 65454.png 4fs.png 433s.png 45433d.png 545d.png 3453d.png 433d.png 456e.png 433ds.png Eww.png 543f.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Ben Lewis as Bobby Beckonridge *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Supporting Cast *Susan Hamann as Mary-Kate Sinclair *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Absences *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Quotes= *Bobby: "When I have something to say, I'll converse." *Sav: "You see this face? This is the face of change." *Holly J.: "Anya told me she's... pregnant." |-| Featured Music= *''"Times We Had"'' by The Camels *''"Kindergarten"'' by Zeus *''"Take It For Granted"'' by illScarlet *''"Never Look Back"'' by Zach Berkman *''"The One"'' by Black Mustang *''"Hand To Hold"'' by Adaline |-| Links= *Watch What A Girl Wants (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes